Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas
by Diosa Luna
Summary: La vida esta llena de momentos significativos, más cuando tu vida la compartes con la persona que más amas, haciendo una aventura del día a día. **Actualización aleatoria de pequeños one-shot**
1. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 1

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece por desgracia, o de lo contrario Ren aparecería en cada capítulo.  
Nakamura sensei es la sádica que gusta torturarnos... al menos debió darnos un poco de Ren para navidad... algo simple como en traje de baño.

.

 **NOTA**

 _Ningún capítulo estará precisamente en orden, solo serán pequeños capítulos sobre la posible vida de Ren y Kyoko, una vez juntos.  
Tampoco tengo fecha de actualización. _

**.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

Su esposa era una mujer perfecta. Hacía malabares entre su vida profesional y personal, y aún tenía tiempo para mantener la casa impecable. No es que el fuera un desordenado, desde un primer momento fue una conexión entre ellos la capacidad de mantener un control y orden sobre sus pertenencias, pero tal actitud parecía no tener mucha influencia en un infante de cuatro años.

Su pequeño torbellino de cabello cenizo y ojos miel que era capaz de voltear aquel amplio apartamento que compartían desde hacía una década atrás, en el primer descuido, solo le había tomado tres minutos recibir la correspondencia en la puerta de su casa y su hijo había desaparecido ya.

Así que cuando encontró a su pequeño rebuscando entre los cajones de su esposa el pánico inmediatamente entro encendiendo todas sus alarmas, y es que lo último que deseaba era otra conferencia sobre cómo era un padre permisivo incapaz de corregir a su hijo.

Claro que al final, en lugar de corregirlo lo envío su habitación (a jugar) mientras el reorganizaba todo el desorden hecho... si definitivamente era un " _Oya baka"_ , pero era muy difícil no serlo con la influencia que tenía de su propio padre, además no era como si pudiera durar media hora hablando de las virtudes de su pequeño retoño, solo lo hacía por diez minutos, lo había practicado para no pasar ni un minuto más.

Tras un largo suspiro el famoso actor internacional comenzó a guardar con cuidado los tesoros de su esposa, Corn y su Princesa Rosa se quedaban en casa hacía ya un tiempo, desde que la vida núbil le abandono y su apariencia debía ser más glamorosa, según palabras de su adorada esposa, aun cuando para él siempre era perfecta.

Sin embargo mientras reacomodaba los tesoros de la mujer de su vida no pudo evitar denotar algo diferente, era una pequeña placa de plástico, específicamente un corazón enmicado.

Ren juraría que era de la liberta de LoveMe, que estaba también en ese mismo cajón libro desde hacía años, pero ahí estaba esa solitaria hoja protegida en el fondo del cajón de su esposa. Los dedos le picaban pues quería saber que era tan importante que le había conservado totalmente aparte de todos sus recuerdos de su tiempo en la sección LoveMe.

Finalmente cediendo a sus oscuros deseos tomando la tableta entre sus dedos, alzándola logro girarla para observar claramente un viejo sello que solo se mantenía por la cuidadosa conservación plástica en que estaba envuelta.

 _"∞ (infinito) pts. Te esforzaste muy duro"_

Y algo muy profundo en su pecho se calentó mientras recordaba como su esposa le había platicado alguna vez que ese viejo sello era parte de sus amuletos que le hacían sonreír en el tiempo en que se buscaba a sí misma, negaba el amor y cuando la adversidad la azotaba, esa había sido la magia de Tsuruga Ren en ella.

De pronto la habitación comenzó a bajar su temperatura, un fallo en el termostato tal vez, pero cuando un duro calosfrió corrió su espalda sabía que esto no era una falla eléctrica y que posiblemente su vida estaba en peligro.

—Kuon —se escuchó una voz de ultratumba a sus espaldas y el rubio actor inmediatamente supo que estaba muerto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 2

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece por desgracia.

 **NOTA**

 _Ningún capítulo estará precisamente en orden, solo serán pequeños capítulos sobre la posible vida de Ren y Kyoko, una vez juntos.  
Tampoco tengo fecha de actualización. _

**.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Ser la esposa del hombre más codiciado y sensual no era sencillo. Una vez que se descubrió su matrimonio los medios la atacaron constantemente para saber que sacaban sobre su intimidad, algunas actrices y modelos sin pudor que solían hacerle preguntas intimas o comentarios lascivos que le incomodaban bastante.

"Seguro es un semental"

"Avísame si tiene alguna fantasía de tres"

"¿Qué tan proporcionado esta?"

Por supuesto una mirada estilo "Mío" era suficiente para callar esas bocas flojas y celosas. Ella ya no era tan ingenua e insegura como antes, al menos ahora tenía el valor de defenderse a sí misma y a lo que era suyo y Ren era su esposo, ni loca compartiría información alguna de él.

Porque realmente ¿a quién quería decirle que Tsuruga Ren era bastante vocal? Al principio mientras entendía los menesteres de la alcoba no había prestado mucha atención a los detalles.

Pero estaba segura que no todos los hombres podrían ser tan expresivos como su esposo, sin contar ese gusto por hablar sucio. Eso ultimo le había tomado un tiempo descubrir ya que para no asustarla Kuon solía hacerlo en otros idiomas (y el hombre tenía habilidad para las lenguas), sin detallar que en sus momentos de clímax maldecía a tal grado que parecía estas oficiando una misa negra.

Sin embargo su voz profunda, cargada de placer y deseo causaba que de solo escucharlos ella se encontrara preparada para muchas cosas. Y el "Emperador de la noche" no resulto ser ningún tirano, al contrario era un benevolente soberano preocupado por el placer de su compañera.

Si, con Tsuruga Ren era todo un placer en la intimidad, pero para nadie tenía que confirmarlo y ella jamás lo compartiría, pues eso era solo de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 3

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

 _Skip Beat! no me pertenece._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Pocas personas conocían bien y profundamente a la queridísima estrella Kyoko. Kotonami Kanae podría incluirse en ese selecto grupo desde hace algunos años. Por supuesto aun cuando llevaba el título de mejor amiga tardo en conocer algunas de las más extrañas actitudes de su amiga, y es que la chica era buena para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Por ejemplo, pesé a que descubrir de los sentimientos que un joven-adulto Ren tenía hacia su amiga había sido relativamente sencillo, tomo un poco más de tiempo descubrir los sentimientos de la chica en cuestión. Y es que ella realmente se esforzaba por mantener la templanza de sus emociones, como toda una japonesa orgullosa.

No fue hasta que actuaron juntas en el "Loto en el fango" cuando descubrió esos sentimientos desbordantes que seguramente harían enloquecer de felicidad al extraño presidente de LME.

¿Cómo lo descubrió?

La comida... debido a la carga de trabajo que de pronto golpeo a la joven novata, Yashiro Yukihito decidió temporalmente disminuir su tiempo con su cliente para orientar la carrera de su amiga y cliente; y como bien sabían muchos cuidar al objeto del afecto de su cliente principal.

Esto ocasionó que las chicas restantes de LoveMe tuvieran que cubrir los tiempos de manager temporal de Tsuruga Ren, claro dieron instrucciones precisas y tenían horarios perfectamente coordinados. La agenda prácticamente se manejaba sola y Ren sabía cuidarse perfectamente solo, claro la cosa parecía perfecta si no fuera por el hostigamiento.

El hostigamiento de Kyoko, que llamaba en los tiempos de comida para cerciorarse que el susodicho actor comiera, además llegaba al grado tal que le dejaba bentos preparados y tenía a sus compañeras totalmente (amenazadas) instruidas, sobre los alimentos que debía comer, la comida prohibida, las cantidades e incluso las marcas, todo esto por escrito en el anexo de la agenda que llevaban.

Las miembros de LoveMe que tuvieron esa tarea podrían haber atestiguado que el primer actor solía grabar videos de sí mismo comiendo, como si aquello fuera ya una especie de promesa fetichista entre ambos.

Ah, pero preguntaba a Kyoko y ella negaba tener sentimientos más allá del respeto y cuidado a su sempai. Por supuesto a su mejor amiga le derramo la verdad como agua, fluyo y dijo todo lo que le era posible decir, excepto por su misión secreta; tiempo en que Kanae sospecho tomaron esas medidas tan extremas de grabar vídeos fetichistas de verlo comer.

Y ese tiempo aprecia lejano para la actriz japonesa, Tsuruga Ren era un veinteañero y Kyoko una adolecente, pero era sorprendente que aun casi una década después cuando vuelve a trabajar con el reconocido actor internacional, este aún se graba a si mismo mientras come bentos cuidadosamente elaborados, al tiempo que Yashiro recibe llamadas sospechosamente controladoras.

Kanae realmente sentía lastima por ese pequeño niño que ambos tenían y por las futuras niñeras y maestras que cuidaran de él, Kyoko seguramente estaría acosándolas peor que al manager de su marido.

—¡Ey, Ren! —dijo la mujer frente a su compañero de reparto—. Le diré que estas evitando las verduras.

Y la actriz de oscuro cabello soltó una enorme carcajada al ver los ojos de pánico del treintañero actor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 4

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

 _Skip Beat! no me pertenece._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Por mucho tiempo pensó que aquel comportamiento de "Caín Nii-san" era parte de la actuación, especialmente el largo tiempo que podía estar en el baño creando esos extraños muñecos de espuma.

Después de comenzar a vivir juntos, Kuon nunca tuvo una actitud similar hacia su tiempo de baño, incluso prefería la ducha a los baños largos y relajantes, los cuales tomaba solo y exclusivamente si ella le acompañaba.

Así que aquel viejo recuerdo de verlo con carita infantil creando una familia de muñecos espeluznantes quedo guardada en su memoria, hasta que un día llego a casa para encontrarlo en un espumoso baño, creando nuevamente aquellos muñecos mientras su precioso niño de tres años le ayudaba.

El momento entre padre e hijo eran tan dulce e íntimo que pronto se sintió una intrusa y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra. Pero en su mente un nuevo recuerdo quedaba grabado, con aquella sonrisa resplandeciente de su esposo y su hijo, mientras juntos creaban toda una legión de muñecos de espuma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 5

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

 _Skip Beat! no me pertenece._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Kuon Hizuri tenía muchas actitudes que el mundo jamás podría imaginar, mucho menos con aquella imagen que se formó a base del perfecto hombre japonés Tsuruga Ren.

Por ejemplo, nadie imaginaría que el rey de la puntualidad, era un "hedonista dominguero" realmente odia levantarse temprano los domingos... pero eso sí, solo los domingos. Desde que formalizaron su relación había hecho todo lo posible por no trabajar ese día y la había convencido con su carita de cachorro para que hiciera lo mismo, pero una vez casados prefería enroscarse alrededor de su menudo cuerpo hasta bien entrada la mañana, para luego tomar un "brunch" (desayuno, almuerzo) y pasar el resto del día ya sea de paseo o haciendo algo juntos en casa.

Claro si había trabajo, ellos asistían, la responsabilidad y los compromisos siempre eran primero. Pero hacían todo lo posible para que ese día en especial pudieran retozar tranquilos en su hogar. Aunque secretamente Kyoko no entendía la importancia de que fuera domingo, así que lo atribuye a su educación en Estados Unidos.

Otro de los pequeños sucios secretos del famoso actor es, su gusto retorcido a las películas de acción y violencia sin sentido, aquellas superfluas que solo tienen explosiones, balazos y acrobacias imposibles simulado artes marciales. Kuon tenía una extensa colección de estos filmes y aun cuando él mismo nunca había participado en alguna película de esa índole tan superficial, su esposa estaba segura que de recibir una oportunidad él lo haría al menos para terminar su terrible curiosidad.

Pero lo que descubrió la joven esposa cuando su matrimonio comenzó a avanzar, fue algo por accidente. Sí, no debió hacerlo pues fue una violación a su privacidad. En su defensa Kyoko podría decir que tenía la mejor de las intenciones cuando tomo el teléfono celular de su esposo, que él dejara sus aplicaciones abiertas... era asunto aparte.

En un principio se sorprendió, mientras más exploraba el contenido de su teléfono más confundida estaba sobre esos detalles que ocultaba su esposo, el hombre que por un momento creyó con algún tipo de anhedonia musical, resultaba ser todo un romántico empedernido.

Pero no cualquier música, eso sí que no, él señor "disfruto la música clásica y opera" poco o nada gustaba de la música japonesa, en cambio su nube estaba lleno de baladas y canciones de diferentes épocas pues bien podrías escuchar en su reproductor "Those magic changes" de Sha-na-na, y en la siguiente oír "I don´t want to miss a thing" de Aerosmit, "More than words" de Extreme ó "When you came into my life" de Scorpions. Sí, su marido era todo miel.

Mas esa no fue la única sorpresa que salió de la caja musical de pandora que era su marido, una vez que el secreto de su vena musical fue descubierto pronto resalto otra más oculta... gustaba de cantar y bailar. Y si bien para el canto era bastante mal afinado (y alguien que vivió con un músico podría reconocerlo fácilmente) el hombre tenía el ritmo en la sangre y era capaz de bailar como un profesional, así que la joven esposa pronto se acostumbró a ser robada de donde se encontraba para comenzar algún baile mientras le (aullaban) cantaban al oído.

Every time I look into your loving eyes

I see a love that money just can't buy.

One look

From you

I drift

Away

I prey

That you

Are here

To stay

Anything you want

You got it

Anything you need

You got it

Anything at all

You got it

Baby!

Al final Kyoko solo podía sonreír a las travesuras de su esposo, pues ella realmente amaba sentir los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras su aliento cálido golpeaba suavemente en su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengo una visión muy clara en mi mente sobre Ren, incluyendo su gusto musical, y si bien seguro da el típico "clásica y opera" tiene toda la pinta de tener una vena rebelde, pero también parece disfrutar los clásicos. En fin, espero les haya gustado el fic.

La canción es You got it de Roy Orbison. Hay muchas traducciones de esta canción, así que solo pondré la primera que leí.

Cada vez que miro en tus ojos enamorados

 _Veo un amor que el dinero no puede comprar._

 _Una mirada_

 _Tuya_

 _Me transporta_

 _Lejos de aquí._

 _Ruego_

 _Que tú_

 _Te quede aquí_

 _Para siempre._

 _Lo que quieras_

 _Lo tienes_

 _Lo que necesites_

 _Lo tienes_

 _Todo_

 _Lo tienes_

 _¡Cariño!_


	6. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 6

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece, por desgracia.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

En ocasiones la vida del espectáculo era tan apretada y ajetreada que la vida personal quedaba de lado. Por lo tanto no es difícil que haya situaciones incomodas como olvidar una cita o comprar algún elemento del hogar.

Kyoko al ser una esposa moderna y tener un trabajo a tiempo completo procuraba apoyarse en su esposo; más por insistencia de este; sobre pequeños detalles o problemas que pudieran surgir en el hogar.

Sacar la basura, poner la lavadora o ir a comprar algún ingrediente agotado u olvidado era sin duda uno de los principales trabajos de Ren.

Sin embargo pesé a la vida idílica de la joven pareja, en ocasiones el cansancio llega a sobre pasar cualquier capacidad de organización y un día Kyoko se vio en un terrible aprieto, había olvidado comprar elementos de higiene femenina.

Así que avergonzada de haber tenido un "accidente" a su edad, la esposa tuvo que recurrir al apoyo de su marido. Por vía mensaje le había dado las instrucciones concretas, marca, color, tamaño, incluso le envió una fotografía de cómo se veía el paquete.

Kuon llegó exactamente treinta minutos después con cinco bolsas de supermercado que contenían un paquete de todos y cada uno de los productos de higiene femenina, desde panti-protectores, hasta tampones.

—Dudaba sobre la marca... me parecía muy económica —dijo con simpleza antes de marchar del cuarto de baño para dar intimidad a su esposa.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

.

Esto surgió gracias a un comentario de Gianna Irina Garay Vásquez, que me recordó que Ren siempre escoge según el precio.


	7. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 7

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece por desgracia.

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** insinuación sexual.

Nada gráfico

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Kyouko era la niña mimada de directores, productores, maquillistas y Tsuruga Ren, aunque este último cualquiera que los hubiera visto juntos lo sabría.

Pero en concreto la actriz Kyouko se había ganado a base de un gran esfuerzo su nombre en la industria del entretenimiento. A cualquiera que le preguntaran dirían que era profesional, dedicada e increíblemente talentosa. Incluso cuando era solo una novata, aun cuando el público no lograba reconocerla y su nombre estaba perdido bajo muchas otras estrellas, entre directores y productores ella era reconocida y solicitada, tal vez era llamada como alguno de sus personajes, pero eso no detuvo a la joven, más bien se abrazó a su mimetización y exploto su capacidad de lucir diferente.

Cuando su relación con Tsuruga Ren se hizo pública ellos ya se encontraban casados, lo cual realmente tomo por sorpresa a muchos, siquiera el presidente de LME sabía los planes de esos muchachos. Su noviazgo era una especulación, pero como no existía evidencia concreta, solo seguían siendo rumores entre camerinos y alguna que otra teoría en las notas de chismes.

Aun cuando estaba casada para mucha gente ella seguía sido la joven tímida y modesta que continuaba sonrojándose con algún vestuario atrevido o alguna escena melosa. Ren sabía que muchos lo veían como una especie de predador que había atrapado a una presa inocente, y era la verdad.

Sin embargo lo que nadie sabía y que nunca confesaría era que bajo esa fachada de modestia japonesa existía una mujer apasionada y curiosa, llena de fantasías y ante todo un sucio fetiche.

Si, Mogami Kyoko, la inocencia en sexys piernas tenía una inclinación bastante sucia que si un día saliera de su boca; cosa que nunca pasaría, ni bajo tortura; nadie le creería. Ren sentía un poco de culpa sobre ese detalle en su esposa, estaba seguro que lo había desarrollado en aquel tiempo de juventud donde el camino hacia su amor era como una montaña rusa con bajadas, subidas y giros tan drásticos que podrían inquietar a cualquiera.

Pero volviendo a la dulce e inocente Kyouko, no era como si aquel detalle sucio hubiera surgido de forma inmediata, de hecho habían pasado un par de años desde su boda y fue un accidente descubrirlo. Un juego de pareja que termino abriendo una puerta que ahora no tenía intención de cerrar nunca.

Fue un domingo de holgazanería en casa, estaban aburridos y sin ánimos de salir, habían estado separados por trabajo y solo querían estar encerrados en su propio mundo, así que en un instante de locura decidieron hacer un juego de roles, interpretar algunos papeles donde habían trabajado juntos e improvisar diálogos.

Solo fue necesario que la actitud de Ren cambiaría a la del despreocupado Caín Heel, para que Kyoko se lanzara a él de manera melosa y una cosa llevara a la otra. Claro en aquel instante Kuon no le había prestado atención adjudicándolo solo a la pasión siempre reinante entre ellos, no fue hasta que el juego se repitió un par de veces cuando fue plenamente consciente que su esposa tenía esa inclinación sucia.

¿Quién diría que ese tiempo encerrados en un hotel jugando a los hermanos trastocaría la psique de la pequeña Mogami?

Así que aun años después de tal descubrimiento al fondo de su armario no pude faltar vestimentas de cuero, un par de pelucas y el susurro ahogado de "Nii-san"

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Confieso ser yo quien tiene una inclinación perversa hacia estos papeles.

No tengo atracción al incesto, de hecho evito cualquier material con tal temática, pero bueno u.u los Heel, son los Heel y ellos son hermosos.

:3 además era demasiada tensión, creo que cualquiera podría salir trastornado.


	8. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 8

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Ser madre no era sencillo, más aún cuando no tenías el mejor ejemplo a seguir, peor aun cuando la misma cultura en la que se creció tiene normas de etiqueta poco afectivas.

Así que no importaba que tan preparada se creía o cuantos planes había hecho para cuando el bebé llegará, nada resultaba igual a como lo había imaginado, muchas veces las técnicas de los expertos no funcionaban y peor los niños eran un factor tan variable que era imposible seguir un procedimiento.

Kyoko lo había aprendido a las malas, pero nada fue tan doloroso como una mañana cuando su bebé tenía el año y unos meses, por alguna razón se levantó lloroso; hacia unas semanas lo habían cambiado a una pequeña cama ya que era menos peligroso a que siguiera bajando de su cuna; así que se había acostumbrado desde hace tiempo a verlo caminar o jugar por el departamento a horas inoportunas. Kanae había dicho que su hijo no era normal, desde muy pequeño estuvo muy vivo y pendiente de su alrededor, su capacidad motora se desarrolló más rápido de lo que esperaba, camino cuatro meses antes de cumplir su primer año y comenzó a decir palabras desde los seis meses de edad.

Esa mañana Kyoko desde la cocina lo escucho lloriquear mientras caminaba por el apartamento, estaba segura que había buscado en la habitación principal y en el baño, pues su pequeño no era nada sutil al lanzar las puertas y golpearlas contra la pared. La mujer decidió esperar hasta que el llanto de hizo más fuerte, señal de que se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, la joven esposa y madre limpio sus manos y se preparó para la llegada.

Su pequeño llegó a la cocina con enormes lágrimas manchando sus rosadas mejillas. Pero su bebé se detuvo al verla, no hizo ruido alguno, su llanto se detuvo, eso llamo la atención de Kyoko. Su retoño le miró fijamente con el rostro sonrojado, sin temor pero tampoco era una mirada que un bebé debía tener, menos hacia su madre, era una mezcla entre decepción y tristeza.

—No llorar, no llorar —dijo el pequeño mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba con la dignidad de un príncipe— ¡quero papá! —grito mientras se alejaba de su madre quien estaba catatónica observando como su hijo indignado incluso cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

¿Era normal? ¡No tenía ni dos años! Entonces a su mente vinieron tantas veces las palabras que dijo una vez María chan "¿tú crees que por que un niño llora automáticamente vendrá alguien a ayudarle?"

 **.**

Kuon llego veinte minutos después, la llamada de su esposa alterada le hizo abandonar el trabajo. A la mierda su record y reputación primero era su familia y su esposa que balbuceaba algo de haber dañado a su bebé. Cuando llegó a casa Kyoko estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lágrimas, pero Kuon corrió primero en busca de su hijo, aunque su corazón se partía en dos, su esposa parecía físicamente bien.

Cuando entro en la habitación su pequeño estaba recostado en su cama.

—Lele papá —dijo señalando su cabeza. Kuon corrió a tomarlo en brazos y besar su cabeza sintiendo que había fiebre. Mientras alzaba a su pequeño con su otra mano llamaba al pediatra sin saber que su esposa le miraba marchitada desde la puerta.

 **.**

No fue nada de gravedad, sólo una pequeña baja de defensas, nada por qué preocupar a los padres, pero mientras su pequeño dormía por el medicamento la madre lloraba bruscamente en su esposo mientras hablaba de sus errores y sus temores. Convertirse en su madre sin darse cuenta.

Esa noche su bebé durmió entre ellos, bañado en el amor de sus padres y su madre nunca volvió a desvalorar el llanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 9

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Se dice que los hombres no hacen crean una conexión con sus hijos hasta que estos han nacido y aun así esto podría tomar algunos meses e incluso años.

Sobre todo los japoneses que son personas que aprecian la discreción e increíblemente marcados los roles de género establecidos en su sociedad que generalmente pautan a los hombres más discretos en sus afectos llegando incluso a parecer indiferentes a sus familias, sin contar que el exceso de trabajo causa más dificultades para convivir con sus hijos.

Sin embargo ninguna de estas situaciones podría aplicarse en los varones Hizuri. Y es que poco importaba la cultura, los roles o el género. Estos hombres crean conexiones en el instante exacto en que deciden traer un nuevo miembro, toman la mano de su esposa en cada paso.

Para Kuon su mejor regalo de cumpleaños fue escuchar el fuerte corazón de su hijo, el mismo día que se enteró que su familia se ampliaría a tres miembros. Kyoko aún podía recordar las lágrimas en los ojos verdes de su marido y reverencia con la cual toco su vientre.

—Feliz cumpleaños papá —susurró Kyoko.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 10

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, un idiota robo su primer beso el día de San Valentín. A esas alturas ya no era una niña confundida y soñadora para no aceptar que si, Shotaro robo su primer beso, aunque ella actualmente lo desestimara por el dulce beso robado de "Corn". Por un lado entendía (ahora) aquella postura del chico inmaduro que no sabía definir los sentimientos hacía ella, creía que llegando con un enorme arreglo, chocolates finos y robar su primer beso sería la forma en la cual se mantendría en su pensamiento, por desgracia, para el rubio teñido, para aquel entonces ella ya había caído en el hechizo de otro hombre que la perturbaba en cuerpo y alma.

Dicho hombre, su actual esposo, tenía ciertas costumbres diferentes a las japonesas y con el tiempo ella finalmente se había acostumbrado a ello, él no esperaba su chocolate, al contrario siempre era él quien llegaba primero con su galantería y es que a Kuon le hacían falta fechas para agasajar a su mujer, San Valentín, el día blanco, el día de las madres, el día de la mujer, el día de navidad, su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de él, ¡Halloween!, para el actor no había día en el cual su mujer no debía ser adorada.

Al principio, durante su cortejo y noviazgo, solo fueron flores y chocolates, después agrego un pequeño presente y el almuerzo o una cena. Una vez casados llegaron las joyas, la ropa y los viajes.

—¿Estas lista querida? —llamó Kuon, desde el marco de la puerta, donde observaba con devoción como su esposa amada llevaba el vestido que había comprado para ella—. Te ves radiante.

Kyoko sonrió y a pesar del tiempo que tenían juntos un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Entonces él se acercaba sigilosamente para ayudarla a ponerse la bellísima gargantilla que era su regalo de este año. Al terminar él coloco un sensual beso entre su oreja y su cuello, mientras sus manos pasaban a su cintura para guiarla a la salida.

Una vez la actriz se preguntó por que su marido era así, porque envolverla en ropa y joyas para salir a cenar. Equivocadamente creyó que era para cumplir algún tipo de protocolo de la gente de la farándula. Por fortuna entendió que solo era una razón egoísta; su esposo disfrutaba presumirla, llevarla del su brazo cual reía. Y con tan bellos gestos, aquel beso robado quedaba sepultado bajo los gestos más románticos y egoístas de un hombre completa y perdidamente enamorado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 11

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece por desgracia.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

En el garaje de los Hizuri había una gran colección de autos, estaban aquellos que se usaban para el trabajo y los de colección. Todos hermosos y relucientes, de pintura brillante y asientos de cuero, pero entre tanta suntuosidad se encontraba un coche que resaltaba entre tanta opulencia.

Oxidado, con raspones y horribles costras donde la pintura se había caído, sin los focos traseros, los dos asientos que aún mantenía estaban rasgados. Pero aun pese a toda la imperfección estaba ahí orgulloso y solemne, en aquel opulento recinto rodeado de máquinas caras.

Kyoko realmente no podía evitar ir a mirarlo, le había dado pena preguntar por si acaso era el coche de recuerdo antes de saltar a la fama, ya que su querida Moko san tenía un coche muy económico del que se avergonzaba.

Una tarde mientras estaba a solas en la enrome casa, nuevamente fue a observar el coche. Pesé a que podría estar en una chatarrería lo mantenían impecablemente limpio, estaba segura que incluso lo lustraban como a los otros.

—Es de Kuon —dijo una voz masculina que le sorprendió.

Cuando busco de donde procedía se encontró con un hombre de estatura media alta, cabello oscuro con pequeñas vetas plateadas en las cienes y ojos marrones. A Kyoko se le dificultaba determinar los rasgos a la gente, Estados Unidos era un país muy variado, con muchas culturas y genes mezclados. Realmente le sorprendía como Kuon había caído víctima de intolerantes racistas, Japón era un poco más "especial" en esos asuntos.

—Soy Richard —dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba su mano engrasada, para luego extenderla a la pequeña mujer.

—Mogami Kyoko —respondió con torpeza la chica mientras saludaba al tiempo que intentaba no hacer una reverencia.

—¿Mogami? Es un nombre peculiar —menciono el hombre de sonrisa amable.

—Es mi apellido, por favor llámeme Kyoko.

—Lo sé —el hombre respondió tras una larga carcajada—. Eres tan linda como Kuon dijo, ya me había dicho de ti. Dijo que te traería pronto, me alegro que haya cumplido su promesa, estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

Kyoko miro embelesada al hombre que hablaba con tanto cariño de su novio.

Esa tarde Kyoko preparo té y algunos pastelillos para hablar con Richard, le contó innumerables travesuras de Kuon, como de pequeño era tan tranquilo pero igualmente inquieto, siempre se perdía y todos en la casa salían a buscarlo, siempre lo encontraban en el área natural de los alrededores, principalmente viendo aves o algún animal. Entonces en la confianza y la plática cómoda, la actriz japonesa decidió preguntar por el coche, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la mirada de añoranza y tristeza que ensombrecía al hombre.

—Es una historia que Kuon debe contarte —aseguro antes de comenzar a levantarse—. Tal vez tú lo convenzas de terminar el trabajo.

Fue un par de días después cuando el trabajo de su novio en Los Ángeles había terminado cuando finalmente Kyoko preguntó a Kuon sobre el coche. Estaban al aire, lugar que ambos disfrutaban para relajarse.

—¿El impala 67?

—¿Así se llama? —pregunto Kyoko.

—Es la marca —respondió un poco frío, distante. Kyoko inmediatamente supo que había algo ahí.

—Llama mucho la atención cuando está rodeado de los otros autos —Kyoko hizo una pausa observando los ojos distantes que no le miraban a ella—. Me siento un poco parecido.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tú, mamá y papá son tan hermosos y talentosos... yo me siento aún muy insignificante a su lado. Cuando veo los otros autos enormes y lustrosos, que se ven increíblemente caros, me siento el... ¿imapala? Como si no tuviera derecho a estar ahí, pero quiere estar ahí.

—El impala tiene todo el derecho de estar ahí —puntualizo Kuon, un poco más firme de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Bueno, Richard dijo que era tuyo... y también yo lo soy —susurró esto último mientras jugaba con su anillo de compromiso.

Kuon observo a su preciosa novia, dividido entre la molestia de que ella aún se sentía insuficiente, la declaración de que era suya o que había conocido a Richard.

—Deberías terminar de repararlo —señalo Kyoko seriamente—. Tal vez se sentiría más seguro de sí mismo... el impala —puntualizo—, como cuando uso la magia del maquillaje.

—Compré ese auto en un impulso cuando tenía doce años —dijo con la mirada perdida pérdida en su pasado—. Quería... fue cuando conocí a Rick... el hijo de Richard... ellos me enseñaron de automóviles, era nuestro proyecto, trabajamos duro en el motor. Pero entonces Rick tuvo que irse a la universidad y yo... yo no tenía necesidad de seguir trabajando en él.

—Creo que has tardado en terminarlo Kuon.

 **.**

Al día siguiente Kyoko tuvo una mañana muy agitada, Julie quería tiempo de chicas y eso había sido largo y agotador. Pesé a que deseaban una boda intima... para Julie intima no era igual que "económica" y habían asistido con el mejor asesor de bodas.

Regreso cuando el sol bajaba y el cielo se tornaba rojizo. Kyoko como una mujer japonesa encontraba atractivo un hombre trabajador y educado. Pero por primera vez descubrió que había más visiones masculinas que podrían traerle ciertos placeres visuales... como su prometido en un pantalón desgastado de mezclilla, una playera de tirantes bastante sucia y él muy embarrado de grasa de motor. No... no era la imagen del japonés pulcro que siempre había visualizado y eso le hizo crear más de esos pensamientos impuros que reservaba para sí misma.

Así que los siguientes días mientras Kuon trabajo en su Impala 67, ella fue una muy, muy fiel ayudante. Acercándole alguna herramienta, llevándole bebidas y escuchando muchas historias vergonzosas de parte de Richard.

 **.**

Por muchos años el Impala 67 se mantuvo en el garaje de los Hizuri, aunque ahora su visión era muy diferente, con los asientos de piel, las luces, pintando y lustrado en color negro.

Cuando finalmente ellos se decidieron a comprar una casa y establecerse en un país, el auto pasó a estar junto al estético Porsche plateado. Y sin embargo para Kyoko no había visión más encantadora que cuando Kuon estaba sucio de grasa enseñando a su pequeño hijo de mecánica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Pd. No sé nada de autos, así que me fui por el que conocía de Supernatural.**


	12. Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas 12

**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Experiencias, vivencias y rarezas.**

 **.**

Skip Beat! no me pertenece por desgracia.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

La gente que los conocía sabían del profundo amor que Kyoko y Kuon (o Ren) se tenían mutuamente, aunque siempre queda el atisbo de duda sobre ¿cuánto tiempo duraría tal unión? Por supuesto solo eran pensamientos vagos de mentes que habían perdido un poco la fe, normal en el mundo actual con las bodas exprés y los divorcios aún más rápidos.

La prensa rosa era menos diplomática y no solo lo pensaba, lo escribía y publicaba, teoría tras teoría sobre su situación amorosa, como Kyoko engancho al hombre más sexy de Japón o cuánto tiempo viviría ese matrimonio.

Pero ellos hacían oídos sordos, habían prometido un para siempre y no estaban dispuestos a recibir menos. Así que mientras los primeros años de su matrimonio la gente no dejaba de apostar por el tiempo en que el paraíso se desmoronaría, ellos continuaban sujetándose mutuamente las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y caminando en busca de cumplir sus sueños.

Pronto pasaron cinco años, que se convirtieron en diez, y mientras la prensa había decidido mejor darles espacio a la aburrida pareja quienes seguían ajenos a las opiniones de terceros, vivían en su propio mundo, uno que habían forjado con la honestidad de sus sentimientos, aceptándose tal cual eran con virtudes, defectos y rarezas. Caminaban sus propios senderos, pero procuraban ir de la mano, apoyándose, ayudándose y animándose a seguir adelante, intentando no entorpecer el camino del otro, pero totalmente dispuestos a darse la mano siempre en las buenas y malas.

Se amaban tan profundamente que algunas veces se sorprendían del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que estaban juntos, pues aunque los números indicaban una década, para ellos parecían solo meses. Pobres aquellos que apostaban por unos cuantos años de su relación, porque ellos se habían jurado para siempre, y eso incluía esta vida y las siguientes.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
